


Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by prussiluskan



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussiluskan/pseuds/prussiluskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short dream I had, just as I woke up, starring Mr. and Mrs Darcy, with a side of Mr. Bennet and Mr Bingley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from P&P. It's all a work of imagination and I promise to give it all back after I've finished playing with them...

Elizabeth Darcy woke with a start. She and her husband, the handsome Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, were at Longbourne to visit her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

But her husband was not in bed when she woke up. Realising that he had yet to come to bed she walked downstairs to the library where her husband, father and brother-in-law, Mr Bingley, were talking and having scotch.

Mr. Darcy looked up as his wife opened the door, in just her night-gown and a shawl around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Lizzy? I thought that you had gone to bed?" he asked as she walked towards him.

"I had a bad dream." Lizzy answered him and came to stand in front of him. That's when he noticed that she had nothing on her feet.

"Lizzy, why aren't you wearing your slippers?" he asked as he drew her to his lap to get her feet off the cold floor.

Instead of answering, she just nestled herself into his embrace and sighed content.

Mr. Darcy sighed in defeat and said to his amused father-in-law and brother-in-law: "It's late anyway. What do you say if we continue this tomorrow?"

That just caused Mr. Bennet's smile to broaden and said as Mr. Darcy was about to carry Lizzy upstairs again: "She has you wrapped around her finger, my dear boy!"

"That she got, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night, sir, Bingley." And with that, Mr. Darcy with his arms full of Elisabeth, climbed the stairs.


End file.
